Crow Clone Training Team Yami
/Yami Namikaze , Aiden Uchiha , Amaya Iburi Electron: The young Iburi's eyes slowly open as the sun's glares peek through her window blinds and onto her face. Her lips part and a quiet yawn escaped her lips, and she rubbs her sleepy red eyes. It was morning already? She throws her feet to the side of her bed, and winces at the cold touch. She tippy-toes to the bathroom, and gets ready for her day. After showering and brushing her teeth, she puts on her usual attire -- but this time, she did not put in her white contacts. Living underground in the Land of Fire for so long caused her eyes to adjust to the darkness, but ever since she moved to her home in Konoha her eyes have been red from sensitivity. Her teal irises stood out from the irritated, red sclera that surrounded it. If anything, the contacts irritated her eyes more than the sun. With one thorough brush through her naturally wavy teal hair, she was prepared for the day. She hopes her Sensei would stop being a lazy bum (aka sleeping while she trains on her own) and teach her some helpful jutsu. Something that involved or helped with her kekkei genkai, for instance. The inhabitants of the village that walked in the opposite direction of her shot her some curious and confused glares because of her red eyes, but she ignored them by looking straight ahead with her usual bored, plain expression. Once arriving at the training arena, she takes out her bow and arrow and practices hitting the target markers. Ever since she was a child she had a keen eye and was good at hitting targets, and this was no exeption. Her shots were accurate and fast. "I wonder if I could include elemental lightning chakra into my arrows as well," she mumbled to herself, and loaded her bow with an arrow. Focusing and concentration on her left arm which held back the arrow, the metal tip of the arrow sparked slightly. Because of her training with the kunai, she was better at chakra flow. She has to make sure she masters it soon, seeing as the Hokage is not giving her much time to train with all the tailed beasts missions she has been getting. The sun beams down from the morning sky, and its beautiful rays hit her pale, ghastly skin. Her eyes squinted at the brightness, and she focused on the target. Bull's-eye. Savitora: He grabbed a cloth to help her, trying to clean the blood from her face with a worried look on his. He knelt down in front of her and looked at the cuts to make sure they weren’t infected or poisonous. Speaking in both a deep and concerned voice, he noticed her trying to make the hand seals again which caused him to back off a bit. He couldn’t help but admire that she was working so hard for this training. He stood back and looked at the new summon as it appeared with a smile, he crossed his arms and nodded in approval. Walking to his left, he got a summon scroll and handed it to her. “Summoning is the easy part.” He made the summoning seals and slammed his palm to the dirt at their feet with Aiden appearing before them from the cloud of smoke. “The hard part is making a crow clone”. He said with a monotone yet almost impressed and inspired voice. “For this one you have to summon the crows and make them fly around the field, the best way is to summon them is from under a cloak or by using a weak genjutsu to make yourself seemingly disappear from sight.” After finishing speaking, he waved for her to try it. “Go ahead and perform the technique now” Savitora: He grabbed a cloth to help her, trying to clean the blood from her face with a worried look on his. He knelt down in front of her and looked at the cuts to make sure they weren’t infected or poisonous. Speaking in both a deep and concerned voice, he noticed her trying to make the hand seals again which caused him to back off a bit. He couldn’t help but admire that she was working so hard for this training. He stood back and looked at the new summon as it appeared with a smile, he crossed his arms and nodded in approval. Walking to his left, he got a summon scroll and handed it to her. “Summoning is the easy part.” He made the summoning seals and slammed his palm to the dirt at their feet with Aiden appearing before them from the cloud of smoke. “The hard part is making a crow clone”. He said with a monotone yet almost impressed and inspired voice. “For this one you have to summon the crows and make them fly around the field, the best way is to summon them is from under a cloak or by using a weak genjutsu to make yourself seemingly disappear from sight.” After finishing speaking, he waved for her to try it. “Go ahead and perform the technique now” Electron: Amaya listened carefully to his words and instructions, and nodded in an understanding manner. Once Yami summoned Aiden, her eye lids droop. 'This guy again?' Her expression was as bored and plain as ever. Her attention moved away from him and focused on her exercise. 'Summon crows, make them fly around. Got it.' She used the hand seals boar, dog, bird, monkey ram for the summoning technique, and projected her own chakra towards the dozen of the crows she assembled. After a moment, they flew in together and formed a clone of Amaya. Once she severed the chakra projected for them, they dispersed, disappearing as black particles into the Universe. She bit her bottom lip under her mask, and attempted the same technique again, this time, holding the projection of chakra for a while longer. She noticed that one can easily tell the difference between a clone and the real person if they are not paying attention -- her crow clone did not have a shadow. "Think you can do this, Uchiha?" The clone asked teasingly. LightFang: -Aiden would be in the middle of his mid morning training. He would be standing in the small training yard behind his family home. Quickly flashing the handseals before biting his thumb Aiden would activate the summoning jutsu. As his hand struck the ground a puff of smoke would flash up and a normal sized crow would appear. Aiden would raise his arm up like a perch for the bird but instead the bird would leap up fluttering its wings a bit to land on Aiden's shoulder. Turning to face the crow Aiden would say, "This is so cool.." As he said that his body would start to glow white along with the crow since it was standing on his shoulder. Suddenly Aiden was warped the stand infront of Yami. "Sup sensei, need something?" The bird would just stay resting on his shoulder. Aiden would hear his sensei talk about how making a crow clone was the hard part and would keep quiet letting him explain. When his teacher said to go ahead and perform the technique now he said, "Alright," and reached into his jacket drawing the scroll for that jutsu. He would read over the scroll activating his sharingan in a blink. Aiden would look up to see the girl on his squad already attempting to perform this clone technique. His tomoe would start so spin like a wheel as he watched this and would pick up every little detail of her jutsu and the chakra manipulated for it. After seeing this Aiden activated a genjutsu with his sharingan to keep the immage of his body in the same place while he stepped back and formed the clone. The brid on Aidens shoulder would take off to form into the crow along with a flock of other crows he just summoned and merge together till the clone was complete. Speaking through the clone Aiden would say, "So hows this?" just before he made the clone seperate into the flock of crows to all flutter passed Yami and then reform in the clone behind him. The clone would turn to face Amaya and say, "I think i can, its not all that hard."- Savitora: Looking at both clones, he noticed the missing shadows and tilted his head as he moved to throw one of his flying thunder god kunai through Amaya’s clone. Without a shadow it must have meant it wasn’t a solid clone but an illusion. Making 4 lightning clone that appeared in a very large plume of smoke, he used the substitution jutsu to replace himself with the clone in the middle and to the left. Knowing that the sharingan would be able to decipher the fakes, he perfectly adjusted the chakra flow so the fakes looked real even to the 2 tomoe sharingan. Looking out to them, he used all 5 to spark lightning over the tip of his Kunai. “You should make the clones solid not illusions, and you should make them able to use the same jutsu or even different ones at the same time as you. Which of us is the real one” the one speaking was the one in the center. He smirked at them with all 5 bodies and waved at himself with all. Electron: Amaya clenched her teeth, and attempted the jutsu again, this time focusing to make solid clones rather than illusions. Again, the dozen crows that were summoned clashed together to make one identical solid clone. It moved to her left side, as they both observed her Sensei's five clones. They all looked the exact same, but there had to be a way she could tell the difference, there just had to be. She pondered on the thought, closing her red eyes to focus. Both Amaya and her clone raised her bows and loaded a metal-tipped arrow, and focused on the center Yami, then slowly moved her focus to the rest. She and her clone then lowered their bows, and they moved closer to observe their faces. Her red eyes meet up to meet his, as she looks carefully at each clone. She then moves back to her original spot, and glances at the Uchiha. "I can't tell them apart," she mumbles softly enough so only he can hear. "We might have to work together to figure this out." LightFang: -Aiden would watch as the man dispelled the false clone of Amaya's easily with a kunai and then release his clone having the crows all fly off in different directions except for the one flying back to land on his shoulder. Aiden's eyes being in their sharingan mode would easily see as the clones were summoned and follow the chakra flow of the substitution jutsu used by Yami to swap him to the clone on the middle-left side. This was due to the ability of the sharinga to see through thick vision impairing screens, such as fog or smoke. He would raise his hand to point at the said clone and say, "That one is you.."- Savitora: Dispersing the clones, he looked over at Aiden and shook his head before pointing his lightning covered kunai at him. “I would say sharingan was cheating if it wasn’t a part of your head.” Flipping the Kunai in his hand, he reached it out to Aiden. “Don’t throw this, don’t lose this, don’t let go of it. You can use it for melee, but one day this may save your life.” After handing the kunai to Aiden, he nodded just before looking over to Amaya. “Tomorrow we’ll perfect that summoning jutsu.” Then looking at them both he pat their heads as if he was proud. “I have the best genin in the village, and tomorrow they will perfect the crow clone technique.” On that final note, he looked up and pondered for a moment before smiling at them both. “What about we go out to get something to eat to celebrate the best team in the village.” Turning on his heels, he started to walk toward an open grill restaurant for them to go out and get some food with a treat that was on him.